


Feline Instinct

by ViperBlack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Assasinations, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Gore, LOTS of violence, Smoking, lots of blood, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperBlack/pseuds/ViperBlack
Summary: Viper Black is a highly trained assasin.She does not fully agree with Overwatchs policy and goals however she will help from time to time as she was once part of Blackwatch's division.Before Blackwatch she ran with the Deadlock gang having earned her position as Jesse Mcree's second in command.She hails from the Shimada Clan being the youngest daughter of Sojiro Shimada however she left that life early on at the age of 15 becoming a memeber of the Deadlock gang and later surrendering to become one of Blackwatch's most praised agents until she left that life alongside Jesse when Gabriel led the mutany against Overwatch.In the present she hangs out with Jesse and another old gang member Selina Roze,one of the best hackers in the world also a very talented engeneer.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I just love overwatch a hole bunch so I decided to try my hand at writing something.Hope you enjoy.(This is pobably gonna be full of mistakes)

I lifted my nose into the air taking in all the scents of the busy streets,but so many of them were being shrouded by the light rain.Little rain drops were slaming against the rooftops lightly,but I could still hear them loudly in my sensitive ears.I sighed lightly.As I shifted my position to a tense stance on all fours.Of course my feet weren't actually touching the ground thanks to my mechanic suit that added about a quarter of a meter to my overall height.The large mechanic leg armour ended in large steel claws same as my mechanized gauntlets.It was really cold and being wrapped around in a tight leather suit with slick metal cat armour over couldn't be possibly helping.I slid on my helmet activating the light blue visor to start scaning the pedestrians for my victim.I reached down to my holster to be certain my gun was locked and loaded.i was standing as still as posible as I hid behind on the further side.

"Selina I am not seeing this guy.Are you sure you got the time and place right?"I spoke calmly.

"Of course I'm sure.Now be patient he's going to exit the building directly in front of you in exectly  one minute and twenty two,twenty o..."

"Ok,ok.You got cameras on him?"

"Yep.You do remeber the picture I showed you of him right?

"It's a little late for you to be having doubts about my memory,how long have we been friend for 16 years..Longer?Besides cats don't forget.You're thinking of a goldfish."

"Hardy Har!Where have you been keeping that sense of humor up till now?Left it in the litter box accidentaly?"

"Ha...Ha....HA.....Aaaand I have eyes on target.You wanted this one dead or alive?"I ask Selina keeping a steady eye on our dear new friend.

"Try to get him back here alive.There are some people paying high bucks for this guy.Besides if I wanted him killed on a public street I woulda just sent Jesse with you!"

I took out my gun taking aim,only now noticing a tiny bit of a his Talon uniform underneath a heavy jacket.Just as I wss about to pull the trigger and fire a tranq dart into him as he turned the corner into an alleyway a loud gunshot rang making me stagger from the applified noise in my ears.Just as I was regaining my composure I herad Selina talk again through the earpiece enbeded in the side of my helmet next to my right ear.

"Speaking of Jesse!".

"Talk about conspicous."I dropped down next to the corpse.Placing my fingers on the neck tring to take a pulse. **..Nothing..**

"Well at least we're still getting payed.But they were giving almost duble for bringing him back alive."Selina started rambling in my comm.

"You still haven't told me who this employer was."I rasped as I caught sight of the rugged cowboy at the other end of the alley.

"I'll tell you when you get back to home.For now get Jesse over here so I can yell at him for making me lose money that would have been spent on alchool,equipment and other wonderfull things.Think about the whiskey Viper..The whiskey."she spoke the last sentence as a child who had just spilled most of a bottle of unhealthy soda.

"Yeah,yeah"I sighed rolling my eyes and tapping out of the chanel.

I walked slowly towards Jesse,he was just now placing the gun back in his holster,after eealizing who was standing before him.He took out  a cigar from somewhere underneath his red scarf thingy.I unshethed my claws a bit just about half an inch.He backed away but just slightly.I raised my hands and actived the presure points on either side of the helmet causing it to open and I took it off.My long black hair fell on eother sode of my face and I stared him straight in the eyes,my cold blue ones piercing his being.I drew my claws back.And he chuckled.

"What do you think is so funny?"

"Nothin darlin.But I always liked the way you try to pierce my soul when I piss ya off!

I sigh loudly."Do you have any idea how much money we just lost cause of that?"

"Not really but I reckon Selina'll slip it out when she yells at me."I let a tiny smile light up my face and I jesture for Jesse to follow.We slip into a network of tunnels that go underneath the city.After all "The Jaguar's" identity has to stay hidden.I turn to look at Jesse who's coming up behind me.

"So where have you been?You go missing for a week and then shoot my target who mind you I was sopused to bring back breathing."

"Had to take care of som'business.There were 2 dangerous Talon agents  on mah tail and I couldn't risk em finding out bout you and Selina's secret identaties so I led em on a wild goose chase,hence wha I shot that Talon agent.Had to release some steam."

I gave him a tiny smile my way of thanking I guess ane he tips his hat to me a bit just as we reach the all to familiar ladder.We climb up and enter the security codes plus a scan. **Better safe than sorry.** I open the door which is disguised as a bookcase from the other side only to be met with a pretty pissed Selina.I could swear I can see a bit of fume coming out of her ears.

"Jesee McCree you better have a better excuse for that little stunt!"

"Gee Mah I'm sorry,didn't mean to break yer silver platers or in our case the potencial booze that coulda been bought."he says jokingly, and I see Selin trying to hold back a smile.He tells Selina the same story he had told me in the tunnel and she sighs giving in.I scurry past the both of them entering my room and slamming the door shut.I step out of my armour and place it in it's place shutting it in behind my closet in a speacially designed space.I put on sweats and a tank top and join Selina and Jesse in the living room.Selina is already pouring 3 glasses of Whiskey and I take my rightfull place next to Jesse on the couch leaning my hend on his strong shoulder.

"Geee if I didn't know you guys I'd say you were lovers!"Jesse chuckles at Selina's remark and I just roll my eyes.I've gotten used to these types of jokes,but this is gonna be a long night of stories,puns and drunk humor and flirting.

 


	2. Offer

 The smell of alchool hit me like a brick,couple that with the horrble smoke coming from outside and I could've just curled up into a ball and hurled.I don't even rember what happened last night,it's just a weird mixture of drinking games and swearing and  _ahh my head hurts_.

  I jump out of bed only to realise I'm still weaing the leather suit that's usually underneath my armour.I quickly throw it off and put on some unconspicous sweat pants with a black tank top.Looking back at the bed I notice that my spirit animal had taken a material form again without asking for my consent.

"Shiro?"the large white feline glares at me before setting it's muzzle back down.

"Shiro?!"now the cat is up on it's feet meetting my steady gaze before jumping off the bed and rubbing its heavy flank against my foot.Low purrs escape it's neck before it takes a step back and sits on its hackles.It's silvery pelt begins to shine and soon it dissapears in a mist of golden light.Suddenly my hangover dissapears and I feel ready to start the day.I pull up my socks and exit the room silently.I make my way down the stairs,stepping with caution and succesfully avoiding making any creeks.I push open the kitchen door and turn the cofe maker on.

 **Bzzzzt** followed by a loud snore.I instinctivly jump at the sudden noises.I open the door to the kitchen and turn to invastigate the livingroom.After picking up quite a few empty bottles and glasses I reach the scenter where Jesse is passed out on the huge curved cauch with a suspicious puddle of something on my carpet.My next move is iminent seeing I am a annoyed at the mess.

I grabb Jesse's sholders and begin shacking him vigourosly and yell at the top of my lungs "WAKE UP,IT'S TALON THEY'RE HERE!PLEASE JESSE I NEE.."and with that he bolts up, hand instinctivly going to his gun as I fall on the carpet laughing uncontrolably.

"I thought I told ya to never pull shit like that again!"he muttered angrily and sat back down.

"Who said I was listening?"I manage to comment before falling back laughing.

"You two what the hell are you doing I'm trying to get a new mission and it's hard to concentrate with all this yelling,so in the name of sweet baby Jesus shut the hell up!"and with that Selina trots back up the two stairs she had come down and slams the door.

"Hey seems like ya handle a hangover better than other people" Mcree whispers so Selina won't throw another fit.

I gigle,but then turn serios."She's been through a lot these past weeks,she just wants to get wasted and not wake up to the sound of well...Life hasn't exactly gone according to plan."

"Meanin?"

"My last run in with Talon I got screwed pretty badly,bad enough she had to be on the field with me along with some other  **friends**.People died,good people.I'm used to it,but she isn't.She doesn't see blood as much as we do she gives us intel,does reserch,you'd think all the reading about these horrible things would make it eassier.They don't.The world is changing again and I hate it."

After that we just stare at each other for a while,neother sure of what to say how to continue.I get finnaly get up and grab my coffe climbing the steps to head back in my room,but someone stops me.Her fingers tighten around my wrist and she pulls me in the office.

"Found a target for you!"Selina exclaims her face emotionless.

"We just came in some money,why so soon?"I ask confused.

"Well because this person is very much wanted dead,the contract dealer is offering 7 million on this guy.All he wants is the head brought back."

"That is disgousting,but who is this guy?"

"Hanzo Shimada"


	3. The hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina:Kill him  
> Viper:No  
> Seline:Think about the money  
> Viper:No,stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes are going to trigger you I am horrible

"No",the word echoes in the silence for a bit.

"What do you mean?This guy has a pretty price on his head,c'mon."Selina rasps she doesn't know and I am not telling her.

"He isn't from Talon,we discused my work ethic time and time again."I respond immediatly.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"Selina questions,her lips turning into a bit of a smile.

"Old habits die hard,I guess"I inquire shruging my shoulders.

"C'mon this guy your ex?Cause I have seen the pictures and Hot Damn."my nose wrinkles in disgust at the thought of Selinas comment.

"He ain't my ex...Ok?I just do not want to take this contract so get your nose out of my buisness."with that Selina averts her gaze looking at the wall.It takes me a moment to realize she is looking at a picture of me and Jesse.It's an old photo, taken way back when the Deadlock gang reigned supreme.

"Fine,just talk to me..if something is bothering you,please."I nod now staring at the wall with her.Memories start remerging,I bite my lip pushing them away I don't want to feel anything now.

"I do have another guy.His name is Rodriguez Lupin,now this fucker blow up a mosque yesterday and the local police has a nice price on him.They want him dead,so right up your alley."she speaks again,after clearing her voice.

"That sounds great I've been waiting to stick my claws in someone,bad that is,a bad person."Selina gives a chuckle and turns to walk back in her room,presumably to get the intel.

I head back to where I left Jesse,only to find him and his poncho gone.I immediatly notice a piece of paper on nailed in my table.Such an ass,now we need a new table,I think to myself.As I pick the letter and start reading.

I know you thought I'd be staying for a while but some things entervined so I guess I'll see you soon,or perhaps when I can destroy your masterfully crafted assassination plan....again.

I sigh,of course he's off again that is Jesses style after all.I sit down studying the note,analyzing the caligraphy,wish I could write this pretty.Suddenly a large stack of papers is slammed in front of me,and I'm about to lose my shit because I am highly sensitive to such loud noises.  
I look up and see Selina smirking like a damn psycopath.

"Information on Rodriguez"she giggles and starts leaving,presumably back to her stash.I'm to tired to stop her."And Hanzo in case you regain your smarts"she adds barely pausing to breath as she heads in her room.

I roll my eyes and dig in the stack,easy target this guy has been out and about non stop.Idiot,or maybe we have the wrong guy.I grab my leptop and start the reserch.

*timeskip 2 hours*

I'm bored,Rodriguez is the guy he is just shit at being on the run so my concience is at peace with ending his exsistence.My eyes dart at Hanzos dosier,I am most certanly intrigued about what dear brother has been doing all these years.

I rip it open,he isn't working with Talon, that's a relief.Hmm he was last seen last night near the Pont Avenue,nice to know,but he moves quick and he is a Shimada so he must still be smart,so I hope he won't be passing around there,and I can kill my target in peace,since that's where Rodriguez is staying.

As night begins to flood the sky I check on Selina one more time making sure she is fully sober and can help me out.I turn to the bookcase and pull out my favorite books in the order I have read them the door begins to open and I put my helmet on,clicking it in place.My metal claws rake  into the stone of that tunnel.I begin my walk up until a nice crevice trough which I squize out.Pont Avenue,marvelous I start climbing the building until I'm on the roof.I turn to look bellow me it's about 3 meters of a drop.I should cut right through him at this distance and all I need is a photo to prove he's dead.I sit in silence observing the city before me,it's such a beautifull sight,the lights in the distance,in the central areas that are open longer.I begin to wonder,running infinite scenerious through my head to keep me busy.Then I see the read hair I've been wanting to see all night,my legs are a bit stiff but I quickly rise up relesing the block on my claws,allowing them to become longer and sharper.He fumbles with his keys for a second and I drop piercing his skull.A horrible crack sound fills my ears,his spine giving out.I pull my claws out and wipe the blood off my of them with his shirt.I quickly snap a picture of him and jump back up.Now I sit looking at the river coarsing through this town.The reflection of the moon is beatifull.I don't want to head home just yet.

The silence is broken as an arrow pierces my shoulder,right in between the metal plates.I mentain my calmness although it hurts like that Seventh Hell,why the seventh?Cause the other six weren't horrible enough.

I get up and extend my claws diging my feet in the concrete.I'm met with the same eyes I fled so many years ago.He draws back another arrow.Aiming it at my helmet.

"So this is the great Jaguar?"

"So this the great Hanzo Shimada,my what a dissapointment you've become."

He releases and I dodge with ease,now that I'm aware of his presence.In a leap i make up the distance between us and push my foot on his chest appling pressure so that he would breath heavily.I am still carefull not to pierce him with the thick claws at the end of my mechanic suit.It could be a fatal injury,and I don 't want to kill him.He swings his bow,making me lean back and take my foot of his chest in the proces.I dash away and he loads his bow once again.  
His tattoes start to glow blue and I know what is coming.I dig the claws on my feet in the roof and prepare to hear the words.

" Ryuga waga teki wo kurau"he yells as he releases the arrow and the two blue dragons come to life,swirling around each other,blue light filling the sky.

I smirk under my mask knowing what's to come.I cross my forearms forming an X.

"Raionesu seishin hogo suru"yellow light radiats off me as Shiro springs in front of me roaring lowdly.The two dragons separate,completly avoiding me and they disparse,blown away by the wind.Shiros glow disapears as she stands beside me,laying on her belly.Hanzo drops to his knees.And I dash forward the claws that end my hand firmly pressed agains his neck.

"Go ahead then,do it,I have no honor left anyway."I retract my weapons and step back.

"Why did you atack me?"I questioned

"I was out searching for the Jaguar,a sopoused menace."

"Well you found her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would have never..." he stops rambling as I press my finger to his lips.Come on lets get back to my house you already have a fan back there.

"What do you mean?"he asks confused,but stands to follow.I turn back to look at where Shiro was lying and notice her turning into white specks of dust,being blown away.I feel revitalyzed once again and lead Hanzo to my tunel.I need to talk to him,but first how the hell am I gonna explain this to Selina.

"You'll find out soon enough."I respond my  smirk still hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I did pretty well,not really,but still
> 
> "Raionesu seishin hogo suru"-I hope it's japanese for lioness spirit protect


End file.
